


the kidnapping fic

by xanaxhoe



Category: LeafyIsHere - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Marina Joyce, Marina Joyce situation, Sexual Abuse, gay fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanaxhoe/pseuds/xanaxhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally written for my friend Desiree/DesiRAT and basically Luna kidnaps Leafy and fucks him with a minion vibrator. Incredibly offensive to both of them and Marina Joyce. IM CRYING IM SORRY OKAY IM KILLING MYSELF</p>
            </blockquote>





	the kidnapping fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesiRAT](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DesiRAT).



> I know my writing is shit and I know this is wrong on so many levels ok

Calvin had just uploaded a video. The comment section was already too full to read even half of the comments. Being the fastest growing channel on youtube and getting so much support was amazing, but at what cost? LeafyIsHere was influential. Very influential. Calvin thought about that non stop and he was just now realising it was making him a huge target. He had already been hacked once by fucking "poodle corp". It wasn't only getting hacked what he was concerned about, though. There was someone out there who would do some very fucked up shit to get what Leafy had, for sure. And that's what happened. 

***

Typing. A slight creek from downstairs. Silence. There was no way someone was in his house. He was probably just imagining it. Steps. Maybe he wasn't. Steps in the direction of his bedroom. He wasn't. Calvin carefully took off his headset and put it on his keyboard. He had to hide, so he hid under his bed. It was dusty down there. Then the door was opened very slowly, as if to keep as quiet as possible. Calvin saw a pair of shoes. Two pairs. One of them was worn out blue sneakers and the other was black and polished. Calvin held onto his breath for his dear life under that bed. They walked around a little. Opened the closet door. Good he didn't hide in there. But at least there wasn't any dust in the closet. With that thought a loud sneeze came out of his mouth. Fuck. There was no way they didn't hear it. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. That was quickly confirmed by the hands grabbing Calvin's ankles and pulling him out from under the bed. He wouldn't start hyperventilating. That'd only make it worse. He turned over quickly and looked at the people. Masks. They had masks on, plain white masks. "What do you want", Calvin managed to spit out.   
"You're coming with us", said polished shoe guy. The other one was silent. Before anyone could say another thing Calvin felt a tissue being pressed to his face and everything went black.

***

A few hours later and lots of kilometers away he woke up, tied to a chair in what looked like a basement, still feeling dizzy.   
He opened his eyes to the two people from before, standing in front of him. The taller one, polished shoe guy, had a gun which was pointing straight at Leafy's face.   
"...Where am I? What do you want?"  
"Shh."  
"What the fuck?" He was panicking.  
"Shut up. Calm down."  
That voice was familiar. But it couldn't be. It shouldn't.   
"I-"  
"Shhh." And blue sneaker guy put duct tape over Calvin's mouth.   
"Okay. Now, you asked what we wanted? Correct? I want your channel. And your twitter. All social media."  
"Hmm mmm hm?!"   
The duct tape was painfully ripped away.  
"F-for what the fuck do you want that? And what do you even need it for? Without me making videos, the channel is dead. You're not making any money!"   
"Riiiiight. And that is why you are going to keep making videos."  
"What?"  
"Marina Joyce situation? You should be an expert in that."  
"I am not doing it. Fuck you."  
Blue sneaker guy pointed at the gun with an are-you-sure-buddy expression on his face.  
"You are, if you want to live." Finally Calvin recognised the voice. What the hell?  
"Austin?"  
"Well fuck." he said, throwing his mask on the floor.  
"What the actual fuck is wrong with you? Haha. Very funny prank. Fuck you, man. I was really scared for a moment there." He was almost grinning.  
"And you should be. It's not a prank."  
"W-what?"  
"It's not a prank, Calvin. I'm taking over. By the way," he said, pointing at polished shoe guy, "this is Mike from Craigslist."   
"Mike from Craigslist?"  
"Just Mike." Mike said.  
"Oh okay." Calvin replied casually. This wasn't happening.   
"Now what's the YouTube password?"   
"Not telling."  
"You sure?"  
"Austin what the actual fuck."  
And then there was duct tape on his mouth again. For the next 3 hours.

***

Austin came into the basement later, holding a gun. He untied Calvin and handcuffed him. Put a bucket on the floor, in case he needed to pee. He left again for the next 4 hours. Those hours felt much longer to his victim, though. 

***

"What about that password now?"  
Calvin shook his head. They had to keep him alive. They couldn't kill him. Austin WOULDN'T kill him. But he slapped him right across the face, which pretty much cought him off guard.   
"You're gonna change your mind very soon. Ever experienced a prostate orgasm?" The duct tape was ripped off of his face once again.   
"Are you going to fucking rape me? What are you? Fucking gay?"  
"I'm not. But this," he said, pulling out a minion vibrator out of his pocket, "this minion vibrator sure is going inside you."   
"A FUCKING MINION VIBRATOR? Okay where are the cameras?"  
"No cameras. Only you and I." He handed Leafy the minion. "Now put it inside you."  
"What the fuck?" He wasn't going to do that. Not in front of his friend. Was he even his friend?   
Calvin felt something on his forehead. The gun.   
"Hurry up now." So he did. No lube, no nothing. He winced as the minion went in dry. Austin tied Calvin's hands to the chair. Now there was nothing he could do about the situation.  
Before Austin left he said "Now let's see how long you can take that before complying. Maybe you'll even cum blood. Who knows?" And then he turned on the minion with a remote, closing the door behind him.

***

What Austin saw 5 hours later, when he stepped into that basement was weird. Something he'd never expected to see in his life. When he turned off the minion again with the remote, there was Calvin. Shaking. Gasping for air. Pants stained with cum and face stained with tears. The only thing that was stopping him from collapsing on the floor was the tight rope keeping him on the chair. Hands as numb as his mind.   
"Wanna stop?" Austin asked.  
"...P-please" Calvin replied with the last energy he had left in him.  
"Well that's too bad." He smiled.  
The minion was on and Austin left once again. Just for a moment he stayed in front of the door. Listening to a combination of sobs and sounds of sensitivity and defeat. 

A success.


End file.
